


On The Bus

by KerrAvonsen



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble done in response to the weekly Sentinel-Thursday challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Sentinel Thursday Challenge: #73 - Jim  
> Written on the bus 2005-01-12.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round_

Jim shifted in his hard plastic seat. The seats were an anti-vandalism measure, but whoever designed them was a sadist.

_Round and round_

His teeth ached. The vibration of the motor made the whole bus rattle. Now he knew how a tuning-fork felt.

_Round and round_

Jim sneezed. Too many smells: gas fumes, the soap scent of washed bodies, the old sweat of the unwashed ones, perfume, shampoo, bad breath, toothpaste... He breathed through his mouth, but he could still taste it.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round_

The squeal of the brakes stabbed through his ears into his skull. The jolt nearly threw him out of his seat as he covered his ears with his hands. Where did the driver learn how to drive - in tinker-toy school?

_All through the town_

The hell with waiting for the bodyshop to get back to him. He was going to get a new truck.


End file.
